As wireless services continue to develop and are used in more and more applications, it becomes increasingly important to manage wireless transmissions so as to provide acceptable performance to each user for each of the user's applications. Maintaining a high level of overall throughput continues to be important in order to assure efficient use of network resources, but providing each user with an acceptable level of service is important for assuring customer satisfaction. Acceptable service is frequently thought of as comprising an acceptable service rate, that is, an acceptable average service rate for the user. Numerous techniques exist for managing transmissions so as to provide good overall service and fairness among users. One well known technique is the proportional fair scheduling technique. Various other prior art techniques deal with the service rates experienced by users. Such prior art techniques may be designed to maximize overall service or to provide some assurance that each user will be served. However, prior art techniques typically do not address all aspects of performance experienced by the various mobile units.
There exists, therefore, a need for improved systems and techniques for wireless service scheduling that assure acceptable performance for each mobile unit.